The Living Years
by green means go Xx
Summary: No one cared about them, except for one couple. They became the family they always wanted, until tragedy broke them. Now they have to live without the people that brought them together. BHLNPfriendship.KK A story about family, love, and tragedy. HIATUS!
1. Summary

**A.N. Hey everybody! I've wanted to write a new story for a while and I finally stumbled on an AMAZING storyline created by Ana a.k.a. lucylovingmusic on You Tube. So all the credit goes out to her for the great storyline, plot, summary, and trailer.**

**Anywho, I hope you guys like the summary and Character history!**

**The Living Years**

**Trailer:**

www . youtube. com / watch ? v srJybPWBy0U (NOTE: make sure to put an equal sign between the 'v' and 'srJybPWBy0U' and take out all the spaces!)

by Ana a.k.a. lucylovingmusic on You Tube.

**Summary**:

No one cared about them. Except for one couple. They became the family they always wanted, until tragedy broke them. Now they have to live without the people that brought them together. Brooke/Haley/Lucas/Nathan/Peyton friendship. A story about love, family, and friendship.

**Character History:**

**Brooke Davis-** Brooke Davis was a huge partier and a big drinker. Her mother got pregnant at 15, and left her to "live" with her grandparents who blame here for her mother having a terrible life. Brooke never goes home and instead takes out her frustration with everyone by drinking. She is often called the bastard child, even by her own grandparents.

**Haley James-** Haley James has no one. Her father died before she was born and her mother died of cancer when she was only 2. She was then shipped off to an adoptive agency, but even after 14 years there a family has never adopted her. That is really the only thing she wants but knows now that she is labeled an older kid at the agency; her chances are slim to none. What happens when she gets hit by a car and is badly injured?

**Lucas Roe-** Lucas Roe is a good kid. The only thing that is wrong with him is who his father is. Dan, his father, is an alcoholic who beats him pretty badly on a daily basis. Lucas is always terrified to do anything wrong, but knows that even that won't stop Dan. His mother died during childbirth and now his father blames him and Lucas blames himself for Dan's actions.

**Nathan Lee-** Nathan Lee is your regular bad boy. He was never like that, though, until his brother, Travis, was shot during a robbery while he was going to get groceries for himself and Nathan. He was on his own after that and labeled an orphan. Vandalizes and steals because he feels that is all that he can do with his life now.

**Peyton Sawyer-** Peyton Sawyer had only her mom, Ellie. That is until Ellie died of a sickness that she never told Peyton anything about. She's on her own now and all she does is sit at her mother's grave and draws.

**Keith and Karen Scott-** A young couple that have no children of their own. They are caring and loving people who decide to take in 5 troubled teenagers to save them from their past and become the kids foster parents.

**A.N. There's everything! I give all the credit to Ana for her amazing storyline! Please read and review! And watch the great trailer by Ana!!!! Thanks guys!**


	2. Brooke Davis

**A.N. Well here is the first chapter! I hope you like it! And as far as deciding what the couples will be, I'm not sure quite yet because I'm not that far into the story, but what I am seeing already in the story is all the different friendships between all the teenagers and even Karen and Keith with the kids. But don't get me wrong there will be romantic story lines, I'm just not sure when they will happen! Thanks so much for reading! Hope you like the first chapter! It introduces the oh so wonderful Brooke Davis! **

**The Living Years**

**Chapter 1**

**Brooke Davis**

Brooke Davis opened the bedroom door and walked inside with her suitcases. She looked around the bedroom that was painted a light green color and stood there shocked. She never had this type of room. It was so nice and put together so great. It was big too. Her old bedroom could not even compare to this one. It was so small. Of course there were bigger rooms in the house, her grandparents just stuck her in the closet. Yeah, that was her bedroom, the closet. That is why she went out to parties, drank, and stayed out twenty-four/seven. That was her life, until she met Karen and Keith Scott.

_Brooke fell to the couch, obviously either already drunk or still drunk from the night before. There were a couple dozen cups filled with tons of different alcohol on the table that was in front of her. Drunk, Brooke sat up and went searching through the cups for something to drink. She half-heartedly picked up one of the glasses and chugged it, only to finish it and go back for more._

_When she was sick of the party and making out with random guys, who she hoped were all really guys, not that she would remember anyways, she walked out of the house and went on her way down the sidewalk, not sure where she was going. _

_It was the usual for her. She would walk around town completely trashed and either wined up on someone's lawn or in someone's bed. This time was no different so she continued on her way, until she felt herself getting sick and turned to the bush that was in somebody's lawn. _

_After she emptied her stomach, she looked up and saw that the people inside the house, which was behind the bush that Brooke had just puked in, had just turned on the light outside. She was about to run for it, but was too late when she saw the dark haired lady in front of her looking at her confused. _

"_Can I help you?" The woman in front of her asked. _

_Brooke giggled. "Sorry, just had to make a quick pit stop." _

_The lady shook her head, "Why do you do this? You have so much you can do with your life." _

"_Why do you care?!" Brooke questioned annoyed by this lady. "I don't even know who you are." _

"_I'm Karen Scott. I live in this house with my husband Keith. And I care because I would hate to see a girl with so much potential, lose it all by doing something as stupid as drinking. I've seen you a few times walking over here, probably drunk after a night of partying, and I've always wanted to ask you, why?" _

_Brooke looked at her and at first did not want to say anything. She had never had a person actually ask her why she does the things she does. She never had a person that actually cared enough to ask. She looked at Karen one more time before her chin began to quiver and she broke down. "I don't have anybody, Karen. I don't have a mother or a father. All I have are grandparents who blame me for everything that has gone or goes wrong and, and who never cared for me. I don't know what else to do." She looked up at Karen. "What can I do?" _

_Karen walked closer to the girl in front of her and put her arm around her, comforting her. She really felt bad for this girl, no one deserved to be treated like that She took a deep breath. "Hey, why don't you stay here tonight? I wouldn't be able to sleep if I let you go anywhere. And then tomorrow we'll figure things out, okay?" _

_Brooke nodded her head, following Karen into the house._

And now, here she is.

The next morning Karen and Keith went to talk to her grandparents. Both couples ended up getting really angry, but in the end Keith offered to take custody of Brooke and invited her into his home. Brooke felt that she did not even have to worry about whether or not her grandparents would accept the offer; they didn't care before, so why would they start now?

That evening the papers were signed and Brooke was handed over to the Scotts, and she could not be happier. She would never say it out loud, especially to Keith or Karen, but she actually had something to thank drinking for, because if she had never stumbled upon that bush, she would have never met the Scotts. But not to worry, she wasn't going to be drinking for quite awhile. That was her promise to them, and for everything that they were giving her, she was more then willing to give up alcohol.

"What are you thinking about sweetie?"

Brooke turned around and broke into a grin as she saw Keith and Karen walking into her room. "Just thinking about how grateful I am to have you guys."

"We're always going to be here for you, Brooke. Always." Keith told the 16-year-old girl, pulling her into a side hug.

"Yeah." Karen said, putting her arm around Brooke from the other side. "There's no getting rid of us."

Brooke laughed. "Trust me, I wouldn't even think of it."

The couple laughed. "Well, I have to go to work. I'll see you two at dinner." Kissing the two individually on the cheek, he was on his way to his body shop.

"Well, girly, I have to go to my café, are you sure you don't want to go? We can go shopping after…"

"Give me five minutes!" Brooke screeched out, dropping her bags on her white comforter covered queen sized bed.

Karen laughed and walked out of the room. This girl was something else.

Who knew that that noise she heard that night would change her and her husband's life completely, in a good way of course.

"Karen, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Brooke enthusiastically said jumping out of her room in excitement.

Karen just smiled and walked out to the car. Yep, they were finally starting that family they always wanted but could never have.

* * *

**A.N. I hope you liked the first chapter! And I know it's kinda short but I'm just getting the story started by introducing everyone. I pretty much have the first five chapters done, which will introduce each of the teenagers! Please read and review! I love to hear your feedback! Thanks! **


	3. Haley James

**A.N. Hey guys! Thanks soo much to all the reviewers! I'm glad you guys are all liking it soo far! I've never written a story like this before.. so I hope I do it justice because Ana made up an amazing storyline, and I would hate to write a terrible story with it! I love feedback.. good or bad.. so please continue to send it! Thanks! Here's Haley James! **

**The Living Years**

**Chapter 2**

**Haley James**

Haley James sat in the ugly orange chair outside an office, playing with her hands quietly. No, she was not in trouble. At least she was pretty sure she wasn't. She was awaiting the news of whether or not this couple was going to adopt her. She never thought she would ever be in this situation.

Yes, Haley was apart of an adoption agency. Her father died before she was born and her mother died of cancer when she was 2 years old. She had no other family so she was shipped off to this adoptive agency. But her bad luck continued.

She was never adopted. When a couple came in, they would just simply over look her and choose to adopt another kid. Now that she was 16 years old she was labeled an older kid at the agency, which only meant that there was no chance she was ever going to be adopted and that she had two years left until she would be sent on her way into the real world.

Haley couldn't help but feel unwanted and lonely. But she had a feeling that everything was going to change now.

_Haley walked along the side of the street. Normally the agency would not let her go out, and this time was no different, Haley just decided not to listen this time. But sneaking out led her to become nervous that something bad was going to happen because of it. She believed in karma and like the phrase says karma is a bitch._

_And karma was the reason she turned around and decided to go back. She was a good girl. She never liked to disappoint, she just hoped no one noticed she was gone. It would not surprise her if no one did, though, no one really noticed her there. Probably one of the reasons she was never adopted. _

_She continued her walk when she came to a cross, stopped to look, then continued across the street. Suddenly a car came flying towards her; she had no time to move. She flew over the hood, falling onto the street. _

That was the last thing she remembered until she woke up.

_Haley opened her eyes and looked around. She had no idea where she was. She looked down at her arm and noticed the cast. _

_When she looked to her left she saw a woman sitting in one of the chairs up against the wall. Not knowing who it was, especially by laying down, Haley began to try to get up from her place on the bed,, only letting out a groan when it hurt from the bruises and cuts that were all over her body. _

_The lady looked up hearing the groans that could only belong to the young teenager and noticed that Haley was awake. She walked over to the bedside. "Haley? Are you okay?"_

"_What's going on?" Haley asked quietly. _

"_You were in an accident, Haley. You were hit by a car while you were walking." _

"_I was?"_

"_Yes, and I'm here because I witnessed it. My name is Karen Scott and my café is right by where you got hit. I called for the ambulance and I made sure that you got here safely. They told me that you didn't have any contact information though, so I stayed." _

_Haley nodded as tears began to form in her eyes. _

"_What's wrong?" Karen asked smoothing out the girls hair. "Are you in pain? Do you need me to get you anything?" _

_Haley shook her head. "No. It's just, I, I have no one." She then fully started to bawl. _

_Karen brought her in for a hug, trying her best not to hurt the young girl. When she started to calm down, Karen excused herself saying she needed to make a phone call. _

_Karen walked out the door and pulled out her cell phone, pressing 3 on her speed dial. The phone rang until her husband picked up. _

"_Keith? Hey… No, Brooke and me are fine, but there was an accident. A car hit a young girl named Haley outside the cafe, and she's a really sweet girl Keith, but she has no one… I knew you were going to think the same thing, so you think we should?… You sure it's okay? I know you'd really love her…Okay I will… Love you. Bye."_

_Karen smiled as she shut her phone. She knew her husband loved to help others in need, and Karen knew this girl needed them more then anything. _

_She walked back into the room. "So, Haley. How would you like to be apart of my family?" _

Karen and Keith exited the office, shaking hands with the adoption agent. They looked to Haley, who sat in the same chair, looking at her nails. Keith cleared his throat.

Haley looked up and noticed the smiles on the couple's faces. She could not help the smile that formed on her own face when she saw Keith, or should she say her adoptive father nod his head in confirmation. She squealed and walked quickly to Keith's awaiting arms.

He wrapped his arms around the petite girl, careful not to hurt her since she was still sore from the accident and she still had her arm in the cast.

Karen smiled at the scene next to her. She could tell that Keith already had a soft spot for Haley. She wrapped her arm around Keith's waist as she comfortingly smoothed out the now crying teenager's hair. But they were no longer sad or mad tears they were happy tears.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home, Haley!" Karen exclaimed while Keith opened the door for them.

Haley stepped inside first, looking around, and taking it all in. She had never really been in a real house before; she never had a real family before.

"Your house is-," Haley began to say but was interrupted by someone yelling Karen and Keith's names from the top of the stairs.

Haley looked up to see a raven-haired girl that looked around her age running down the stairs. The girl stopped running, noticing Haley's presence in the household. The smile that Keith and Karen felt had been permanently placed on her face had fallen.

The couple, which was standing behind Haley by the front door, looked at each other, both holding their breaths. They had talked to Brooke about Haley, and they had thought she seemed okay with it. But they never thought that when they brought her home that Brooke wouldn't accept her.

Brooke laughed and took the steps needed to pull Haley in a hug, being careful, of course, of her arm and the bruises and cuts that were still visible on the young girl.

Keith and Karen sighed in relief as Brooke let Haley go. "Does this mean we can go on another shopping spree?!" Brooke asked Karen, both girls turning around to face them.

_Ring Ring_

"I'm going to go get that," Karen began to state as she walked toward the kitchen, "But we'll talk about it later." Brooke squealed as Haley just smiled.

Keith, watching the girls from his place behind them, chuckled. He could tell already that these two were as different as night and day, but that they would be amazing friends.

He walked to the two, pulling both into his side. "How about we go get Haley set up?"

"Okay!" Brooke exclaimed grabbing Haley's unhurt arm and pulling her up the stairs, leaving Keith to grab her bags.

Keith shook his head and grabbed the bags. He began to walk up the stairs but stopped when he heard his wife yell for him.

He walked into the kitchen to see Karen pacing the floor. "Honey. Is everything okay?"

Karen looked up to her husband. "Keith, it's Dan."

"What happened?"

"That was Tom Watson on the phone, Dan and Jules' lawyer. Lucas called him saying that Dan was worse then ever and that he was abusing him."

"He's what?!" Keith questioned angry.

Jules was one of Karen and his best friend. They grew up together and he always tried his best to protect both of the girls, but unfortunately neither himself nor Karen could stop her from marrying Dan Roe. Keith knew he was a bad guy.

Jules died when she was giving birth to Lucas, though. Dan never let them see his son, so they stopped trying. This was the first time they heard anything of them in a long time.

Karen sighed. "Supposedly it's not the first time. But Lucas is requesting that he be put into custody of the guardians his parents appointed in their will…"

"… And that's us." Keith finished knowingly.

Karen nodded. They had figured after Jules' death Dan would cut off all ties between himself and the Scotts, and he had but obviously he had forgotten that Jules had appointed them Lucas' guardians before he was even born.

"So, do we have to go down there?" Keith questioned. Another thing he didn't like about Dan Roe: he took Jules away from her home in Tree Hill and moved them to Charleston.

"Yes, we have to go before a judge and both us and Dan will have a chance to explain why we would be better suited for Lucas, but I have a feeling they will listen to Lucas and put him in our custody. But, I mean, we can't just leave the girls here, and I don't want Haley moving around too much, so I don't want to take them with us." Karen said concerned.

"No, you're right. One of us will go and one of us will stay." Keith compromised.

"I'll go." Karen stated sternly walking up to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I know how you'll get."

"Oh yea and how's that?" Keith asked wrapping his arms around her.

"You won't even let him get a word in before you beat the daylights out of him."

"Oh you know me so well." Keith pulled her in, closing the space between them with a kiss.

* * *

**A.N. Love some feedback! Thanks guys! Hope you liked it! **

**Next Chapter: Lucas Roe.**


	4. Lucas Roe

**A.N. Hey everyone! Soooo sorry for the delay in updates. I just got back from a week long retreat after having a 3-day retreat the week before! But yea. I got an update for you now! yay! haha. But, I really hope you guys enojoyed this chapter. This was a harder chapter for me to write (they seem to be getting harder to write! haha) But I think in the end, I put everything I wanted to happen in this chapter in and I think it worked out well... anywho, enough with my rambling (haha. all I'm good for!) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And now here is the broodiest of broodys, Lucas Roe!**

**Oh! And thank you guys soooooooo much for all of the wonderful reviews! I am so glad you guys are liking this story! **

**... and to answer the question I'm sure all of you guys are asking either me or yourselves.. haha.**

**Couples: **

**Karen and Keith (of course) **

**And from all of my other fics, you can tell I am a HUGE Naley fan.. soo I won't say it won't happen in this story, because there is probably a big possibility for them. **

**As for other couples... I'm not set on anything yet.. so please start and continue to let me know who you want to see together.**

**But like I said in the beginning, this story is not going to be all about romance, it will have the importance of family and friendships too!**

**Okay, okay, I know! Enough, Kristen! I gotch ya! On to the story...**

**... and don't forget to review!**

**:D**

**The Living Years**

**Chapter 3**

**Lucas Roe**

"Keith, what took you so long?" Brooke questioned as she saw her foster father walk into the room with Haley's things. "I was beginning to get worried." She joked.

Keith laughed. "Well thank you for your concern, Brooke. But I had to talk to Karen."

"Where is she?" Haley questioned from where she sat on her own bed that was placed across from Brooke's on the other side of the room. Her bed had a white comforter like Brooke's, but had light blue sheets and pillowcases instead of the light pink ones that the other bed had.

"Brooke why don't you sit down, I need to talk to you girls." Keith responded, grabbing a desk chair and placing it between the two girls that were now both sat on their individual beds. "We got a call from a lawyer, our old friend's lawyer to be more specific."

"Okay. But what does that have to do with where Karen is?" Brooke asked interrupting.

"Well, the lawyer told us that our best friend Jules' son, who lives in Charleston, had filed an accusation that his father was an alcoholic and was abusing him."

The girls gasped.

"But where's Jules?" Haley asked concerned.

Keith took a deep breath and looked down sadly. "Jules passed away when Lucas, her son, was born. Lucas' father, Dan, never accepted our friendship with Jules, so when she died he cut off all ties we had to Lucas. We tried our best to see Lucas, but there was no chance we would ever see the kid, so we just stopped trying." He looked up to see the girls still looking concerned but both equally confused, still not knowing where Karen had gone. "Karen went down to Charleston." He stated.

"But why?" Haley questioned, Brooke nodding her head wanting to also know why Karen had just up and left, even though she had a feeling that it obviously had to do with this Lucas kid.

"Because Lucas has asked to be put into the custody of the guardians his parents appointed in their will." Keith explained, thinking he made things clear for the two.

"Wait. I don't understand." Brooke began confused.

"Yea. I thought you said that Dan cut off all ties between you guys, so why would you and Karen still be his guardians? Wouldn't Dan had changed it by now?" Haley asked just as confused with the situation as Brooke was.

"Dan is an alcoholic, girls. He would have never even thought of changing it. But now, there is a possibility that Lucas will be coming to live with us." He looked to Haley who looked scared. He reached out for her hand, he squeezed. "All four of us." Haley looked up and smiled.

"Well is he cute?" Brooke asked as Haley and Keith began to laugh at the now even more excited girl.

* * *

Lucas Roe sat in the lawyer's office, quietly listening to his father Dan Roe argue with his deceased mother's best friend Karen Scott. If he was being completely honest he really hoped Karen would pull through for him and become his legal guardian. He could not stand being in that house with his father anymore. Sixteen years and he had had enough. 

He was brought out of his thoughts though when he heard the gavel drop onto the desk. "I hear by declare Karen and Keith Scott the legal guardians of Lucas Roe and insist Lucas file for a restraining order against Mr. Dan Roe."

"Do NOT tell my son to get a restraining order on me!" Dan yelled slamming his hands on the table in front of him, standing up.

Karen sighed in relief, walking over to the judge, shaking his hand. "Thank you, sir. We will be sure to do that."

"This is unbelievable." Dan exclaimed. "There is no way my son is leaving with her!"

"Mr. Roe please calm down. It is my job to decide what is best for the victim and in this case I believe that Lucas would be much better off in Mr. and Mrs. Scott's custody. But of course, if Lucas so chooses to not accept that, he has the free will to stay with you, Mr. Roe."

"Thank God!" Dan shouted, looking towards his son. "Lucas?!"

The boy looked up, scared.

"Lucas?" Karen asked softly looking at the boy still sitting in his chair.

Lucas looked at the judge, then to his father. He could not spend another day with him, he couldn't. There was no way he would survive.

As he looked away, and his eyes met with Karen's, he knew that he had made the right choice of taking this to court.

"I choose to go with Karen." Lucas responded softly.

"What?!" Dan replied, not believing what his son had just said.

"I choose them." Lucas said more confidently, standing up, and looking to his father, not allowing his eyes to stray.

"This is unbelievable, Lucas! You'll regret this!" Dan exclaimed, being escorted out of the room by security guards that had been called up in case of an emergency. "You'll regret this!"

Lucas continued to look at the retreating figure that he once called his father, until he felt a small hand touch his back. He slowly turned around, with tears in his eyes, meeting the petite brunette woman that he knew had just saved him. He threw his arms around Karen, who accepted the hug just as quickly, and cried.

Karen, smoothing out the boy's hair, whispered in his ear, "No one's going to hurt you anymore, my boy."

* * *

"We're home!" Karen shouted throughout the house, opening the door, letting Lucas in. 

"_This is my space, Haley!" _

"_Brooke you have to give me a little more room." _

"_I gave you enough room!"_

_Haley scoffed. "Oh yes, all of the five feet you oh so generously gave me!"_

Karen sighed, dropping her coat off on the coat rack.

"Who knew the fighting would start so soon." She heard her husband laughing behind her.

He shrugged as she came up to him to give a chaste kiss. "You must be Lucas?" Keith welcomed, holding his hand out for a shake.

Lucas nodded, shaking his hand. "I thought you guys didn't have any kids."

The couple laughed. "It's a long story, that we'll explain later. But hey! Why don't I help you get set up and get you caught up?" Keith asked, grabbing a few of Lucas' bags for him.

"Sure." Lucas accepted, following Keith up the stairs.

Karen smiled as she saw the boys walk away. She couldn't believe how much her life has changed in just two weeks. She went from having no kids to helping out three. But she wouldn't change it for the world.

"_Karen!"_

Hearing her name being called she looked up the stairs, seeing Haley standing at the top.

"What is it sweetie?" Karen asked curiously.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Brooke is being, well, Brooke!" Haley exclaimed agitated, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Okay I'll be up there in a sec." Karen shook her head, watching the young girl stalk back to her room.

Nope, she wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

"So what's your story, Broody? I mean I know the gist, but what do you have to say about it?" Brooke questioned as she let herself and Haley into Lucas' room. 

Lucas looked up from the book he was reading; putting it down on the bed he was currently laying down on. He laughed. "Excuse me?"

Brooke sat down on the bottom of the bed as Haley took a seat at the desk that was placed right next to it.

"You heard me, what's your story? Where you from? What do you do for—" Brooke began to explain, trailing off different ways to put the question so the teenage boy could understand what she was saying.

"No, no. I know what you meant by that, I just don't understand why you called me Broody." Lucas interrupted.

Haley laughed beside him in the desk chair. "Don't worry, Lucas. It's just Brooke doing what she does."

"And what does she do exactly?" Lucas questioned.

"Duh, Broody. I give out nicknames."

"And trust me." Haley said leaning over so she was closer to Lucas. "Yours is not even half as bad as mine was." She fully explained, leaning back in the chair, glaring at Brooke.

Brooke threw her hands in the air. "I was just kidding when I said it!"

"Sure you were."

"You know I didn't mean that that was you're actualy nickname, H. James."

"Wait, wait." Lucas interrupted, sitting up on his bed. "What did she call you?" He asked looking at Haley.

"Orphan Girl."

Lucas' mouth dropped as he chuckled lightly. "She called you that?"

"Yes!" Haley exclaimed, leaning over and slapping him on the shoulder. "And you are not supposed to laugh." She said annoyed.

Brooke, also, leaned over and slapped him. "Yea." She obviously said agreeing.

Lucas, taking a deep breath, looked at the two girls. "I believe this is the start of a beautiful, yet abusive, relationship for the three of us." He continued to laugh, the girls soon joining in, rolling their eyes at their newfound friend.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think? Maybe?? Please?? haha. Thanks for reading! **

.Kristen.


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A.N.** Heyy guys! So you most likely all hate me, which I completely understand I have been absolutely terrible with updates!! eek! i 'm soooo sorry you guys! I never intended on waiting so long to update, I've just been having a lot of things going on in my life, some good some bad, and I just have not had the heart to start writing I guess, and then when I did, guess what happens?! My freaking computer breaks yet again! For like the 100th and fifty time since I got it! **AHH!** I was soooooo mad. Like the four times it happened. So we've been basically sending it back and forth to the company so they can fix it! But oh my gosh! This time was **TERRIBLE** when I got it back. So, I get it back and I'm all excited.. and then I go to turn it on and when I go to my desktop, everything, and I mean **EVERYTHING** is gone! My stories and their outlines, my videos, **ALL** of the stuff that I had saved was gone! I was furious, because first off they never told us that they were gonna just bomb the whole computer. If I had known that I would have saved everything on my laptop to like a disk or something (duh! haha.) But oh man! I was soo upset. So yea, I have good news and bad news. 

The bad news is that I have absolutely none of my stories and my ideas and my outlines and my chapters at all! And I am soooo sorry you guys! I really am, like you have no idea.

The good news for my **Just a Girl** readers is that I **will** be finishing this story, all I need is your guys' support and patience so I can get back on track and get my ideas together and all that schtuff. Not sure how long it will take but I am promising that **Just a Girl** **will **be finished. No matter what. It will never go unfinished.

Some more bad news is that I am going to be putting my stories **The Living Years** and **She Will Be Loved**, will be put on hiatus. And there will be the possibilty that one, if not both, will be uncompleted. I just have not been very into the storylines as much as my other stories. I am soo sorry to all the readers of those stories. I would **LOVE** to say that I will end up completing both but at this time I can not promise anything. If I see that a lot of you guys want to see them completed then I guess we will see. Thanks you guys and I hope you all understand.

Now, some good news! I have some new story ideas that I was just curious if anyone was interested in reading cus I am very excited about them! So if you want let me know which ones you like, becuase for most of these ideas I already have the outlines ready. (I actually used pen and paper to write the outlines! I know crazy! Because of my stupid laptop I was welcomed back to the wonderful years of no computers for a few months. haha)

**Here they are:** (Let me know what you think!)

1.-Haley James is tutoring the town basketball star Nathan Scott. Nathan is her bestfriend Lucas' enemy, teammate and half brother. But what happens when they actually start talking and get to know each other? Will something happen between them? What about Lucas? A different twist to the Naley story.

2.-Nathan Scott has always had a crush on Haley James. There's a problem though: his best friend and cousin, Lucas Scott. Lucas and Haley are dating, so when Haley starts tutoring Nathan and feelings start growing for the other on both sides, what will Nathan do? Will he betray his cousin and go after his girlfriend? or will he let go of the only girl he's ever really cared about? Major Naley. Laley and NathanLuke.

3.-Pop sensation, Haley James needs a break from her life. So when the oppurtunity presents itself for her to visit her cousin Brooke, whom she hasn't seen since the passing of her father 6 years ago, she takes it. But there's only one way she's going: no one can recognize her as her celebrity self. Will either Brooke or Haley ever forgive each other for not keeping in tough. And what happens when she gets there and starts to fall for the boy next door, town hero Nathan Scott and he has no idea who she really is? Baley Friendship. Naley.

4.-Haley James and Lucas Scott have been best friends since last they could remember. Nathan, Lucas' older brother, never saw Haley as more than Lucas' nerdy little best friend. But when Haley comes back from her summer trip to start her sophomore year completely changed and matured, will Nathan suddenly see Haley in a new light? What does Haley think of Nathan Scott? What will Lucas think? Major Naley. Laley friendship.

Thanks for the understanding everyone!


End file.
